Canadian Lover
by DCMagariMarvel
Summary: A series of Oneshot involving Canada. Where he is romantically involve with Norway, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Switzerland or South Italy (Romano).
1. Flooding love

**Canadian Lover**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

Pairing: South Italy/Canada,

**Flooding love**

* * *

><p>Watching to see if Romano would stop cussing was what Canada was forced to do. "Quell'idiota di America (That idiot America)," shouted South Italy. "America's lazy culo (ass) is probably on the couch eating a burger."<p>

"I'm sure my brother is not that irresponsible," said a soft spoken Canada as Romano and he climbed higher in order to avoid getting wet from the rising water level. "He knows that his pool is broken so I'm sure that he is getting help."

"Who builds a pool over the basement," screamed Romano when he and Canada reached the highest point that they could climb.

"Don't worry whale," Romano and Canada heard America scream from above. "I'll put even more water into this pool and keep you alive because I'm the hero."

"That bastardo (bastard) sounds like he doesn't know that he has us lock in currently flooding basement." Shouted Romano angrily as he panicked.

Canada quickly presses his lips reassuringly onto the southern Italy's lips. "At lease we still have each other," Canada spoke both lovingly and calmingly. Canada held the South Italy's face. "I love you."

"This will be a date I will always remember," said Romano as he stares into Canada's eyes. "Your the best boyfriend a nation could ask for," Romano pulled Canada into a gentle kiss as the water level finally reaches their feet. Ti amo (I love you).


	2. Burned food

**Canadian Lover**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

Pairing: Finland/Canada,

**Burned food**

* * *

><p>Finland watched as America plays with Canada in the backyard instead of watching the food that was currently on the stove. Finland had a small crush on the most northern American nation for more then a year. Finland starts fixing himself up when the the two brothers start walking toward the kitchen. Finland panics as he then remembers the food.<p>

"Glad the food burned," said America out loud as he and his brother walked into the kitchen. "Now I can buy some real food." America leans onto the counter as his brother stands next to him.

"You do remember that Christmas is only a month away." Stated Canada as he gestured toward Finland. "You wouldn't want to upset Santa."

"Canada is right," laughs Finland. "Be careful what you say around me."

America laugh loudly as he rubs the back of his head. "What I meant was," said America as he tried to think of an excuse. "Now you can cook with my bro," America winked at Finland.

"Why don't you find something to keep you occupied while Canada and I cook," said a grateful Finland after he saw America's wink.

"No need to tell me twice," said a loud American. "Be safe," America runs off, away from the two other Nations.

"Sorry about America," Canada finally spoke. "He tends to think with his stomach." Canada walked closer to Finland. "Eh?" Canada thought carefully. "What do you want to cook?"

"Ruisleipää (Rye bread)," answered Finland happily. "If you don't mind," Finland scoots himself closer to Canada.

"Never," said a smiling but nervous Canadian. "Just show me how and I'll help the best I can."

"We need to go buy some ingredients first," said Finland as he senses how nervous Canada has become. Finland grabs Canada's right hand, "What is wrong?"

"You don't need to keep making me feel special," said Canada as he tried to not stare at Finland's face. "I know you like my brother," a hint of sadness could be heard in Canada's voice.

"What ever gave you an idea like that?" Questions a surprised Finland as his other hand grabs Canada's other free hand.

"I noticed how often you come over," answered Canada as his and Finland's fingers intertwine. "How much you try to talk to him." Canada tries to keep calm. "The things you do for him." Canada can sense his tears wanting to come out. "I am trying to be happy for the two of you but I need some space since I like you." Canada wishes he had his polar bear, Kumajiro with him.

Finland lets out a sigh at the big misunderstanding but is happy that Canada also likes him. "I don't like your brother like that," said Finland as he lets go of Canada's left hand and grabs his chin in order to have Canada look him in the face. "I go over to America's, I talk to him and I do things for him for one reason." Finland presses his nose against Canada's nose. "I go over when ever I know that you'll be around," Finland stares happily into Canada's eyes. "I talk to America in order to find out more about you," Finland starts to tilt his head toward one side. "I do things for him so that he will update me about you," Finland's lips are almost touching Canada's lips. "I have been dropping hints at you that I like you."

"Really," Canada whispered happily but in disbelief, almost to lowly for Finland to hear.

"Yes," replies a loving Finland. "My maple snow," Canada shoots Finlad a questioning glance. "As long as you don't mind Sweden calling you his other wife."

"Why?" Questioned a genuinely curious Canada. "Are you two together?" Finland tightened his grip on Canada's right hand while letting go of Canada's face.

"Sweden has always called me his wife," answered an honest Finn as he pulled his face away but the two kept their stare. "The Nation and people that I've dated before left me since they couldn't handle Sweden calling them his other wife."

"If I can handle being sat on by other Nations," Canada reassured Finland as he squeezed Finland's hand back. "Then I can handle being called the other wife."

"That is good to know my maple snow," Finland laughs out as Canada smiles. "I have gotten a feeling that you will be on the top of Santa's nice list this year." The two start to lean into each other's faces excitedly while hoping that America would not return any time soon.


	3. Curl Obsession

**Canadian Lover**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

Pairing: Norway/Canada 1

**Curl Obsession**

* * *

><p>Canada tried his hardest to currently stay unnoticed in the hall. Usually it was effortless and unwanted but today Canada would welcome it happily. Canada wanted to be hidden since his new boyfriend wanted to find him. Most people would see it as something positive and so would Canada, except one thing stopped that feeling. The thing that stopped that feeling was that his boyfriend had an obsession with his single hair curl. Canada sighs as he sees his polar bear, Kumajiro walking toward him with a fresh fish. "Here," said Kumajiro as he pointed to Canada.<p>

Canada's eyes widen in a realization, that his polar bear had sold him out for fish. "Kumajir," whispered a shock Canada. "No."

"I have been looking for you," said Norway as he turned the corner and now stood in front of Canada. "It still looks untouched," Norway eyed Canada's long hair curl.

"It i...is untouched," said a soft spoken Canada as he stood up cautiously. Canada glances and spot Kumajiro walking away while eating a fish that most likely came from Norway. Norway stands close to Canada as his nose touches Canada's nose.

"I'm going to the tastiest place alive," shouted America as he walks past Norway and Canada. Norway backs up and then stands against the wall. "Want to come with," America looks at Norway and Canada. "My dudes."

"Never if I have my way," said a straight-forward Norway. "I don't ever feel like eating at McDonalds."

"Fine your lost but stop being creepy," said America to Norway right before he walked away. "Start showing some emotions on your face." America is out of Norway and Canada's sight.

"Sorry about my brother," whispered Canada as Norway started walking in front of him. "Sorry he said those thing."

"Never apologies for or about your brother," said Norway as he slowly started touching Canada's hair curl while standing in front of Canada. "Speaking from experience," Norway watched as Canada blushed face darkens, the longer he touched Canada's long hair curl. "It will just lead to trouble."

"Y..your talking about Denmark," stammered out Canada as he tried to ignore the hand touching his long hair curl.

" Yes," said Norway as he took of his Nordic cross barrette with his other free hand. Norway looks into Canada's eyes, "I don't want anyone touch your hair curl." Norway gently pressed Canada's curl to the side of his left head. "This will keep it safer," Norway then clips Canada's hair with his own Nordic cross barrette.

Canada tried his hardest not to moan as his hair gets use to the new pressure. "Thank you," said a flustered Canada as he felt the barrette now permanently touching his hair curl. "It will take some time for my hair curl to grow use to it's new location and it being touched."

"Ok course," said Norway still eying Canada's single hair curl. Canada tried not to squirm, while knowing that Norway could stare at his single hair curl for hours.


	4. Just kiss me

**Canadian Lover**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagar

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

Pairing: Sweden/Canada 1

**Just kiss me**

* * *

><p>One would think that your boyfriend would kiss you every chance they got but not Canada's boyfriend. At lease that is what Canada currently saw. Canada watched as his boyfriend, Sweden cooked breakfast for the two of them.<p>

For months, Canada has kept quiet about Sweden not attempting to kiss him. He has wanted to ask the Swede but still has not. Canada slowly felt as if he could not keep the question in.

Sweden glanced at Canada as he waited by the table. Sweden has been wanting to kiss Canada but did not want to scare him off. "Breakf'st is 'lm'st ready," mumbles Sweden.

"Good," said a smiling Canada. "I'm cooking breakfast tomorrow." Canada hoped to get his mind away from the question that occupied his mind for months.

Sweden grunts in agreement as he sets down Canada's and his plates. The two eat in silence, next to each-other as they give each-other glances. They enjoy each-other's company and listen to the nature outside. Sweden refills Canada's plate and cup when it is empty.

"Why do you never try to kiss me," whispered Canada, no longer able to hold the question in. Canada did not care about the food anymore but he needed the answer now.

Sweden blushed face was extremely light that it practically did not existent. Sweden had many words he had wanted to use but know how to say it well or express it well enough for himself. Sweden didn't think about the possibility of Canada wanting him to initiate the kiss.

"I d'd n't want t' scare y'u off," Sweden finally said as he stared into Canada's eyes. "I should h've kissed y'u a l'ng t'me ago." Canada was happily and relieved to hear that answer.

Sweden carfully grabbed Canada's face and slowly leaned in. Sweden's lips touched Canada's lips, softly, gently and lovingly for a small amount of time.

"You never need my permission," said Canada after Sweden has pulled away. "You can't scare me away." Sweden started to slowly lean in again, "Just kiss me."


	5. Protective Iceland

**Canadian Lover**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagar

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

Pairing: Iceland/Canada 1

AN: I'll have random and different side pairings depending on the Oneshot.

**Protective Iceland**

* * *

><p>A cautious Canada looked at the faces of every nation at the world meeting. Canada smiles when he spots Russia since it means that Russia is no longer looking for a seat. Canada walks inside of the noisy room but stops when he realizes that everybody is sitting in the wrong areas. Usually every nation had to sit in an assigned area but could still choose a seat in that area, except it looked like every nation forgot about which areas they were suppose to be in. Canada then notices that some nations are standing up so he finally realizes the table is too small for every nation.<p>

Canada sees how Russia get up and starts walking around the table but somebody steals Russia's seat as soon as it is open. Canada frowns, knowing that Russia plans on squishing him against the wall. A part of Canada is glad that he forgot Kumajiro but another part of him wishes he had brought Kumajiro with him.

Canada sighs knowing that Russia would eventually squish him against the wall, even if Russia had to chase him around the table.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Iceland ignored the text of Norway demanding that Iceland call or text him big brother. Norway could text that phrase all day without a care in the world.

"Who booked such a tiny room for the world meeting?" Asked Finland loudly in the noise filled room as he fixed himself on Sweden.

"Italy," answered a loud Denmark as Norway pushed him away with his elbow. Denmark stared at his husband. "Don't you love me?"

Norway sighs at his husband's words as he leans back onto Denmark's chest. "Yes," said Norway, clear and barely heard. Norway and Denmark shared a chair while Finland and Sweden shared another.

"Why is Russia standing up?" Questioned Iceland as Russia started to walk fast.

The rest of the Nordic shrug in respond.

"Russia found a victim," stated Denmark after Russia crushed Canada against the walk. "Iceland," Denmark points to Russia openly.

"Who?" Iceland asked without a thought.

"That nation you currently take out on dates," said a smirking Denmark.

"When Iceland confronts Russia," said Norway once Iceland had left his seat. "We are going to show Russia that we will back Iceland up."

"So we'll be telling Russia to back off while in the background with our combined looks." Clarified Finland. "Kuulostaa hauskalta (Sounds like fun)."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Canada had given up trying to escape from Russia since it only caused Russia to press him against the wall harder. Canada wished the meeting would already start so that it could end.

"Get off of Canada," said Iceland as he stopped in front of Russia.

"Who?" Asked Russia as he pretended to not know what Iceland was talking about.

"The nation you are squishing against the wall," said Iceland as he looked ready to pull Russia away from his spot. Russia wanted to laugh but did not when he noticed the rest of the Nordic glaring at him from far away.

"You win," said Russia understanding that he would have to face the Nordic of he stood in the same spot. Russia did not feel like battling that day so he gave in. Russia got off and walked away.

Canada started to readjust his clothes as Russia walked away. "Thank you Iceland," whispered Canada.

"If you can't talk louder then say it in my ear," said Iceland as he talked into Canada's ear.

"Thank you," said Canada as he whispered into Iceland's ear.

"That is what boyfriends are for," said Iceland into Canada's ear as he stood next to the Canadian. Canada smiles happily but did not bother to correct the Iceland. Canada was guessing it was Iceland's way of declaring that he was ready for the next step in their relationship.


	6. Let me protect you (and then) Cat lovers

**Canadian Lover**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagar

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

Pairing: Switzerland/Canada 1

AN: I'll post Denmark/Canada tomorrow.

**Let me protect you**

* * *

><p>Canada smiled as Switzerland double checked to make sure that he had his extra gun. Canada had set the basket down on the bench. "Got everything?" Canada questioned already knowing the answer.<p>

"Enough," said Switzerland as after stopped doing a mental inventory.

"It's ok if you want to text Lichtenstein," said Canada as he pulled out two sandwich, some fruits and two water bottles.

"I already did," said Switzerland as he looked at the peaceful surroundings. "We are finally alone."

"No overly clingy America," said a happy Canada. Canada handed Switzerland his sandwich.

"He's too much for me," added Switzerland as he glance around once again.

"Lichtenstein, I don't mind," adds Canada as he holds his sandwich. He gets ready to take a bite. "She knows that couples need time together."

"That is good but unfortunately," said a somewhat unhappy Switzerland. "She expects the same in return," Canada took a bite out from his sandwich. "She told me herself."

"She is growning up," said Canada after he swallowed his food. "She still loves you a lot."

"I'll shoot the nation if they hurt her feelings," said a protective Switzerland.

"That's good you care for her," said Canada, already knowing how Switzerland could get with those he really loved.

"I want protect you too," started Switzerland as stared at Canada's face. "I can if you become a neutral nation."

"I don't have that option," whispered a disappointed Canada. "I'm basically related to America, France and England."

"I'll protect you as Matthew," said Switzerland accidentally dropping his apple. "As a human protecting another human in our non nation time."

"You can't protect me as a nation but you can as a human," said Canada as he picked up the fallen apple. "I'll try my best to protect you, Vash." Canada then pours some water onto the apple. "I love you," Canada then presses the now clean but wet apple against Switzerland's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat lovers (South ItalyCanada 2)**

"Our cats are fucking gay," was the first thing Canada from his Romano.

"That's mean," said an offended Canada. "I though only America use that word the wrong way."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Romano as he started washing the tomatoes. "I say fucking a lot," Romano shot his lover a glance.

"I thought," started Canada with a blush. Canada looked away from his Italian lover, "What are you talking?" Canada hoped Romano would forget what he had said.

"I saw our cats having sex with each other," said Romano as he set the tomatoes onto the clean counter. "You had an dumb moment or something," Romano finally realized what the problem was. "What word does that idiota Americana (idiot American) use wrong?"

"My brother," started Canada as he then hands Romano the knife. "Uses the word gay as stupid."

"Poi il burger bastardo è un asino (Then the Burger bastard is an ass)," mumbles Romano. "I may insult people but I would never use a word in that way."

"This is why I love you," whispered Canada as he wrapped his arms around the midsection of Romano's body.


	7. We are married

**Canadian Lover**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagar

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

Pairing: Denmark/Canada 1

**We are married**

* * *

><p>"Dude, what about Belgium?" Asked an excited America as he walked in front of his brother. "I heard she is pretty good on dates." America tried to stop his brother from going any farther.<p>

"I am not in Belgium as a date," said Canada politely. "I cannot date anybody and I do not want to." Canada tried to walk past America. "I am happy with my life, besides Belgium and I are friends."

"Why don't you ever want to date one of the people I choose for you?" Asked America in a surprisingly normal voice. Canada had a forced smile on his face as he resisted the urge to yell at his brother America.

Canada sighs softly as he starts touching his wedding ring. "America," said Canada in a louder then normal tone. "You always ask the who do you want to date question and I always give you the same answer." Canada was tired of explaining that he was married since his brother tended to forget for reasons unknown.

"We are married," said Denmark as he walked in and wrapped his arms around Canada's shoulders. "We have been married for years."

"Wait, what," shouted America who tried his best to sound surprised. "Why was I not invited?"

"You forced the world to attend and then gave me away" said Canada with a now laughing Denmark as he held onto Canada. "You and France planned the wedding."

"So is my bro the wife?" A grinning America questioned once again.

Denmark said "Yes, he's the wife" while Canada "No, we are each-other's husband."

"We both identify as men," said Canada as he attempted to stare at his husband. "We both have penises."

"So," Denmark defends. "Sweden calls Finland his wife." Denmark buries his face into Canada's shoulder. "You will learn to be ok with being called a wife too."

"I approve of you Denmark," said a smiling America. America then started poking Denmark's head. "If you hurt my brother then I will hunt you down." America turned around and started walking away, "See you around guys."

"I love it when your brother plays clueless," said Denmark still not putting Canada on the ground.

"Well I do not," said Canada as his feet could almost touch the ground.

"We can disagree," Denmark nuzzled Canada's neck. "Like we always do because jeg elsker dig (I love you)."


	8. Eduard's Animals

**Canadian Lover**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagar

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

Pairing: Denmark/Canada 2

**Eduard's Animals**

* * *

><p>Raivis watched as the Danish-Swedish Farmdog chased the Norwegian Forest Cat across the front yard. The Danish-Swedish Farmdog looked overly happy as it chased the stoic cat. Raivis dropped his cup of beer after the Norwegian Forest Cat turned and scratched the Danish-Swedish Farmdog.<p>

"What is wrong?" Asked Eduard as he glanced outside.

"The cat scratched the dog," said an alarmed Raivis.

"If the dog was casing the cat first then it is Denmark," said Eduard as he gathered the cleaning supplies. Raivis moved toward the large bird cage that was inside if the house.

"Which of these birds is the girl?" Asked Raivis as he pecked at the cage. The bigger Trumpeter Finch got in front of the smaller but happy Common Chaffinch. The Trumpeter Finch started staring with no facial emotion at the small Raivis.

"They are both male birds," answered Eduard as he cleaned up the spilled and broken mess.

"Did you get them like that?" Asked Raivis as he stepped away from the cage while still creeped out by the Trumpeter Finch.

"Your grandmother gave them to me when she found out we were couple," answered Eduard as he finished cleaning the mess up. "She told me at first Finland was scared of Sweden but then slowly grew to love the bigger Trumpeter Finch."

"I forgot that you like to name your animals after countries." Raivis said as he threw a shy but happy smile at his boyfriend. "What about Sweden?"

"He always loved Finland," answered Eduard as he ignored his ringing cell phone. "Love at first sight."

"That's sweet," said Raivis timid as he leaned onto his boyfriend as Eduard opened the laptop.

"That Danish-Swedish Farmdog, Denmark is humping that one Yorkshire Terrier that has a stuffed polar bear." Said an alarmed Raivis.

"It's most likely Denmark humping Canada for attention," said Eduard dismissively. "He does that all of the time."

"I need another beer," mumbled Raivis as he continued to watch the dogs.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Denmark wandered away from his best cat friend, Norway since Norway had went back into both of their human's home. Denmark knew that Norway was going to his young kitten brother, Iceland. Denmark pawed at his newly scratched face. He kept pawing at his face until he saw his favorite sleeping dog, Canada. Denmark liked to use the human term wife when referring to Canada. His wife was laying on a fluffy blanket with his stuffed polar bear.

Denmark glanced around and saw the different animals scattered across the yard. Denmark lowered his upper body and started to let out a warning growl. The other animals now understood to stay away from him and Canada.

Denmark ran toward his sleeping Canada with excitement. Denmark then sat behind Canada. A part of Denmark wanted to hump the sleeping dog but he did not. In Denmark's old life, he would have mated with an unconscious dog but not today since he was now a changed dog. Denmark saw his still smaller then him wife begin to wake up.

Before Canada could fully wake up, the big and heavy America tackled Denmark onto the ground. America landed on Canada causing the dog to yell out in pain.

Denmark grew angry fast and was ready to attack Canada's twin brother, America. America was also Yorkshire Terrier but he was bigger then Canada.

"Sorry bro," America barked out as he got off of his brother. The humans could not understand the dogs but other animals could understand the dogs. "This heroic dog only meant to surprise you."

"Get away from him," Denmark growled protectively.

"I'll walk with you later brother," Canada barked toward America as he stood up. Canada starts to rub his nose against Denmark's side in attempt to calm the other dog.

"America is luck that he is your brother," Denmark barked as he calmed down since Canada was still rubbing him.

"Let's forget about my brother for now," barks Canada as he rubbed himself against Denmark. "Let's do something."

"I can think of something," barks Denmark as he goes behind Canada.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You should stop watching the two," said Eduard as he shut laptop. "The two are going to be busy soon."

"I see what you mean," said a meek Raivis as Eduard stood up.

"Our boss Ivan email me," said Eduard as he adjusted his glasses. "He needs us at work right now."

"W…why?" Asked Raivis since he did not like his boss.

"An emergency involving Natalya," added Eduard as he readjusted his tie. Eduard could see how nervous Raivis was becoming, "It is nothing to worry about."

"Thank you," said Raivis after Eduard kissed his forehead.


	9. Be Assertive

**Canadian Lover**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Pairing: Switzerland/Canada 2

AN: I've been making excuses as why not to update just yet, but I finally decided I need to update. I'm going to be updating one time a week at minimum.

**Be Assertive**

* * *

><p>Switzerland is surprised to find his lover smiling, considering how America has been treating him lately. "What happened?" Asks the gun happy country as he finishes reassembling one of his guns.<p>

"I did it," said Canada as he accidentally squeezes the small polar-bear in his arms too hard. Kumajiro starts to wiggle out of Canada's arms. "I was aggressive with America."

"You gave that bully of a nation a piece of your mind," said Switzerland with a smile as he sets down the gun. "About time!"

Kumajiro lands on the floor softly. The polar-bear knows that his owner amd Switzerland are not on the same page.

"I lied when America asked me if I knew where his hamburger trophy was," said Canada as Kumajiro ran out of the room on all fours.

"What?" Asks Switzerland as he struggles not to raise his voice in disbelief.

"I hid his hamburger trophy at England's newest summer cottage," explains a smiling Canada as he walks up to Switzerland. "I was…"

"Being passive-aggressive at the most," interrupts Switzerland as Canada now stands in front of him.

Switzerland sighs as he presses his forehead against Canada's forehead. The two stare into each-other's eyes.

"Maybe next time, Eh?" Mutters Canada as Switzerland and his noses touch.

Switzerland says "I hear some nation running across my lawn" before he gives Canada a quick kiss.

"You're going to shot at them," said Canada as he starts to follow Switzerland.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Are you sure it's safe to run across HIS lawn?"

"Of course it is you bastardo (bastard). He's probably with his lover!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GET SHOT AT!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

America presses his cellphone against his ear with a frown since he just finished checking his security cameras and doing some quick googling.

"Do you know what bloody time it is?" Asks England on the other end of the phone. Unhappy to be woken up.

"DUDE! Before I say anything, first let me say that even HEROES need help." America said into the phone as he stands up.

"You git!" Mumbles a tired England into the phone as he lays in his bed. "You do know about the different time zones?" England is ready to go back to sleep.

"According to google," said America while he starts to pace around his living-room. "My bro is passive-aggressive."

"YOU STUPID WANKER," England shouts into the phone, now wide awake. "Stop calling me for stupid reasons while I AM ASLEEP." A part of England is wondering who America was talking about since he has a hard time remembering things when he wakes up.

"Do you know what the Internet says about passive-aggressive people?" Questions America as England hangs up on him.

America calls England again. He is ready to blow up the bushy eyebrowed nation's cellphone. He is determined to get the nation to hear him out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

England literally jumps out of bed when he hears his front door being kicked open. His security alarm now going off loudly.

"IT'S JUST THE HERO!"

"Not again," said England as he looks at the clock. "It's only four in the morning."

England starts walking out of his room. Ready to turn off his alert and deal with a certain American. He stops walking as his house-phone ringing and steps our heard coming his way.


End file.
